No Doubling Back
by MoonLightKiss
Summary: Slash HD-AU No magic. Harry and Draco stopped talking when a new boy enters Draco's life. Harry decides to get over Draco by going out with Justin. But is Harry really over Draco or is he just running away from his problem. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! r&r A
1. Walking Away

No Doubling Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or the rest of the characters. All credit goes to a one, JK Rowling.

Something to tie you over while you guys wait for YMFS. Slash non-magic AU once again, I think all my fics will be slash non-magic AU. This is definately a change of pace from You're My Favorite Song and My Angel. Enjoy and R&R!

Walking Away

Why do I sill keep that picture of you, Draco? Is it because I still believe that there's hope for us yet. Or is it because I just can't let you go. You were the best I've ever had. Hell, you were the only one I've ever had. What happened between us? We were boyfriends one minute then the next we stopped talking. Did we have a falling out? Was it something I said or did? Whatever it is, I'm sorry. Please I just want us back together.

I saw you talking to that new kid the other day in the hall. Blaise Zabini is his name, I think. It made me a bit jealous. Hermione had to pull me away or else I probably would have done something i would have regreted. Thank God for Hermione.

I cried myself to sleep for the umpteenth night in a row. Why am I doing this to myself? It seemed we would have been together forever. You know what. I'm not going to cry for you anymore. I'm going to move on. This is the last night I've cried for you. I'm going to move on and find another guy for me. I think Justin still has that crush on me. I'll ask him out.

I found Justin sitting on the steps to the music room on Friday.

"Hey Justin," I called out.

"Hiya Harry! How's it going?" he asked.

"Nothing much really. Actually I was wondering. If your not busy tomorrow, I'm going to the movies. You know I usually go by myself, but I would like some company." (I do this all the time cuz i enjoy watching a movie by myself rather than with a group. Easier to analyze the movie and cinematography...yea I'm weird)

"Like a date or something?"

"Yea, a date," I smiled.

"Yea, I'd like that."

"I'll pick you up around 7 or something."

"Cool, its a date!"

"Well I have to get to class but I'll see you later."

"Bye." I waved goodbye and left for my class.

I saw you again with Blaise. I could care less now. I have a date on Saturday and YOUR not going to ruin it for me. You were walking the opposite direction of me and seemed to be engrossed with whatever conversation with Blaise you were having. I didn't want you to see me so I walked back to the intersection and stayed there until you and Blaise past. I overheard some of the conversation.

"You know, you should tell him Draco," Blaise said.

"He wouldn't understand. Harry's too stubborn to listen," Drake replied.

"Then make him listen. He should know about us."

"Yea maybe."

That was all I heard because I had quickly ran out of the hall. I couldn't think clearly. It hasn't even been three weeks and he's already with someone else. I just wanted to die right there. But since I had a date on Saturday with Justin, I just did the next best thing. I ran home.

End

Yea...I had this lying around somewhere...thought i might as well post it. YMFS is still under construction...but this should tie you over. I already know where this is goin too. This should take only a couple chapters. Its a very happy piece believe me...although it doesn't start that way...keep reading and find out...


	2. I Cry

No Doubling Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or the rest of the characters. All credit goes to a one, JK Rowling.

Something to tie you over while you guys wait for YMFS. Slash non-magic AU once again, I think all my fics will be slash non-magic AU. This is definately a change of pace from You're My Favorite Song and My Angel. Enjoy and R&R!

Alrighty then…Here are the first set of thank yous for reviews:

**Hee-Chan2: thanks for reading!**

**Angelous999: HAHAHA! Maybe I will have Harry stab him in the heart…but then you won't find out whats REALLY goin on. Wait and find out.**

I Cry

I ran home. I couldn't stand the sight of Draco and Blaise together. I felt like Draco had stabbed me in the back. How long has this been going on? I thought I wouldn't cry anymore but I did. I was just too hurt to care.

And now, I brought Justin into this whole mess. He's a nice kid, but I know I'm just using him to get back at you. Who the hell does Blaise think he is? Taking the boy that I love away from me. Oh my God! I'm still in love with Draco.

This can't be happening! I can't love you! You betrayed me. You hurt me. I can't take it! I cried for another hour or so. Then I fell asleep.

I woke up around 4:30 when I heard a car door close from outside. I guess my mom is home. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now, so I curled into a ball hoping that my mom wouldn't come in. Just my luck! She's knocking on my door.

"Harry? Honey, are you there?" She asked from the other side. I made a slight grunt of acknowledgement.

"Are you OK? The school called me at work and said you weren't in any of the afternoon classes."

"I'm fine mom! I just don't wanna talk about it right now."

"Well whenever you're ready, I'll be here. I love you."

"Alright, I guess I could tell you now," I sighed

I went to the door and unlocked it. She stepped in. I took one look at her and broke down crying. I told her what happened at school with Justin and what happened with Draco and Blaise.

"Are you alright?" she asked after I finished.

"Yea, I'm fine now that I got that off my shoulder. But now what? I'm still in love with Draco but he's with Blaise. And we haven't talked in like three weeks."

"Why don't you and talk to him instead. Find out what happened between the two of you."

"I don't know? I'm scared he doesn't wanna talk at all."

"Well, there's only one way to find out and that's to talk to him."

"I guess. But I need some time to think it out. Plus I have a date with Justin on Saturday. Oh my god! Justin! What am I going to do with Justin!?"

"Well that's up to you. But I can tell he will be very hurt that you put him through this."

"I'll tell him the truth and that I only see him as a friend. God i'm such an idiot."

"Well, at least you were the one that said it and not me."

"MOM!"

Lilly laughed at the expese of her son. "You know I love you. Since I am home a bit earlier then I planned, why don't we visit your dad at his work and eat out for dinner instead?"

"That's cool."

End

Sorry bout the wait guys but college life isn't al that its cracked up to be. but not to worry i'm back. Sorry for any typos tho...i juss wanted to get this next one out cuz god knows the next time i'll be able to do it. The next installment of YMFS should be comin out in a few days...that is if my arms don't fall off from winterguard rehersal...pray for me...i have 18 hours of rehersal this weekend ACK!


	3. Of Guitars and Lockers

No Doubling Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or the rest of the characters. All credit goes to a one, JK Rowling.

Started as a one shot but changed. Something to tie you over while you guys wait for YMFS. Slash non-magic AU once again, I think all my fics will be slash non-magic AU. This is definitely a change of pace from You're My Favorite Song and My Angel. Enjoy and RR!

Of Guitars and Lockers

Harry's POV

The next day,I was a jumble of feelings. A part of me wanted to kill Draco but the other half still wanted to talk to him. I didn't know what to do, so I resorted to playing my guitar in the band room during lunch. I always played the guitar when I needed to do some serious thinking or to drown out my thoughts for several minutes. Today I needed to drown out my thoughts.

Just as I was about to enter the practice room, Justin walks out of it. I felt completely awkward at that moment. I knew I had to break the date off with Justin. I really didn't want to hurt him, so I decided that now was the best time to break it off. Justin took the news rather well but I still felt bad. I told him that I only sees Justin as a friend and that I really didn't want to him. Nothing more was said and we went on our separate ways.

I entered the practice room and just started to strum around with the chords. I started vocalizing with the chords I was coming up with. Then I started to add words which really made no sense together but it did help me not to think of a certain blond. The ringing of the warning bell brought me out of my reverie. Lunch was over and I needed to go to my next class.

Draco's POV

I was talking to Blaise during lunch. He finally convinced me to talk to Harry but i really didn't know what to say. Harry wasn't in lunch today so at least i don't have to talk to him now. I'll have time to think of what to say.

I don't really know what happened between us. He just stopped talking to me one night. I thought that it was something I did so i waited for his call fearing that if I called him I'd just make him more upset. Then one night turns into two nights which turns into a week. Frankly I didn't like it but I didn't want to push Harry. Blaise says that Harry's just going through a phase. I hope he's right. We haven't talked in weeks. And frankly I miss him.

The rest of the day turns was uneventful but I was nervous about talking to Harry. The final bell rang and i made my way to my locker. I thought of running straight for my car and not talking to Harry. Unfortunately Blaise caught me and dragged me to Harry's locker. He wasn't there so I started to walk away. As I turned around i was met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

End

Ohhhhh cliffie...hahahaha! Thats for all the times that authors leave a cliffie...now its my turn. Didn't really want to swicth POV's but i wanted to show you guys Draco's thoughts on the situation. Hmmm...more complicated than you think ehh...hahaha...stay tuned and sorry for the long delay. RR!


End file.
